Father
by Legacy Now
Summary: I've thought about it, and I've decided... I'm staying in this world. Caroline writes a letter to her father and possibly a final goodbye to her own world...


_Dear Father,_

This is a letter you will probably never get to read.

Well… considering that I'm in another world, and postage would probably be complicated to explain, I don't know if the Pony Express covers inter-dimensional boundaries. But I'm not writing it for no purpose. I'm writing it for myself. I'm writing it to remind the reasons why I decided to stay in this world, and to close off any regrets. Months ago, I have been taken to another world. It's complicated to explain how, but let me continue my story.

The land used to be in the sky… The sky, father, the sky…! The ocean wasn't there before. And people had wings, the most beautiful wings I have ever seen, even if it's strange that the possibility happened right before my eyes. There were lands of jungles and giant trees, continents made out of clouds, candy, a town that was a story book, deserts, ice lands, Children of the Earth… Every single thing was so different. A whole new world…! Everything was so strange, yet it was beautiful!

I wanted to go home so badly when I first came to this world, Father, but… I can't leave them. I can't leave them… not now.

I made friends, and I've… met someone.

I became a Guardian Spirit to a blue haired boy named Kalas. He is like the brother I've never had. I think you'd like him if you met him. (Hair color is way different here in this world as well, but you learn something new everyday, especially if you're in this world.) We traveled continent to continent and met friends who came along on our travels.

Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, Mizuti…

We had our ups and downs, but we managed to keep it together. We felt friendship, betrayal, redemption, and faith... Through what ever crisis tried to shook us apart, no matter how big the storm howled, we'd always find each other again and held on to each other much tighter.

A great mission was assigned to us. We sealed away a wicked god named Malpercio, and saved the world, bringing the lands back to the Earth, and with… Xelha's help, we were able to bring back the ocean.

Kalas told me now that my duty as a Guardian Spirit was finally done, I could go home soon, but… I don't know why I have this aching feeling inside my chest.

At the beginning, I was a shy, meek girl who couldn't stand up for herself. I don't think I'm her anymore after all that's happened. Thanks to my friends, I've changed for the better, and able to stand on my two feet. I'm glad for this change.

I... I'm staying in this world.

I know that I'm sacrificing a lot, I know that I will never be able to see my own world again. There is a lot of uncertainty, but... if I go back now, I'll regret it forever. I'd be sad everyday if I'm not with them.

The world needs help getting back to the Earth and having an Ocean again. They need me. They need my help. I'm the only one used to their new surroundings, and I could teach them to cope with the new struggles ahead. I could help bring back the beauty in this world after what Malpercio has done.

If I leave behind Kalas, and the rest of my friends... I don't know what I'd be if I can't see them ever again. Xelha's gone now, and Kalas needs me. They're like family. I love them. I love every one of them. I've grown so close to them, how can I cut off everything I hold dear away from me and act like it never happened?

I'm needed here.

About me meeting someone... I'm in a relationship with Lyude. You'd like him, I know it! He's a gentleman, kind, thoughtful, loves classical music...

Out of all the people that pulled me out of darkness... Lyude reached out the furthest. He doesn't sit back and wait for things to happen, he stands up for what he believes in, no matter if it goes against others wishes or not. His heart shines brightly because of this, and that is why I love him. He brings out a braver side of me, and that is something I can never find in my own world. I can't just leave him after all that we've been through. We need each other.

I love him.

He'll treat me well, Father, you can trust him.

I haven't told Kalas, or Lyude, or any one else of my decision. But I have no regrets of deciding to not return home. Now that I've written out this letter, I think I have an idea of what I'm going to say to them tomorrow. It's going to be a _big_ day...

I always love you Father, no matter how deep your troubles were. After mother died, you seemed... different. Traveling around, working to promote your company... You seemed really passionate about that, and I'm glad for you. Even if it meant not spending as much time with me, but... don't take me not coming home about me getting back at you for not being around enough. A random 'hey, come on over to this strange world and save it!' scenarios don't exactly happen on a daily basis, and... I'm so sorry. I'm proud of you, I really was all this time...! I never resented you.

Tell Kelly that I love her as if she were family, and... I still love and care for all my friends. I'll miss the Empire State Building, hot dogs, normal life... Live with no regrets!

I love you, daddy...!

_Your daughter... _

_Caroline_


End file.
